


Veered off course

by MissingMissFisher (bokchoynomad)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, MFMM Trope Amnesty Month, MFMM Year of Tropes, Quiltingmom-Friendly Fic, Unexpected Marriage Trope, You know you can trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokchoynomad/pseuds/MissingMissFisher
Summary: “The first woman you marry is your wife; the second a companion; the third, you have veered off course.”~ Italian ProverbMy entry for the "Unexpected marriage" trope fic challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been awhile since RL has been eating me alive, but I am slowly emerging relatively unscathed and eager to get back to writing again. Here's something to whet your whistles until I can really get rolling again. Remember, you can trust me (ahem, that means you too, @Quiltingmom)! ;)
> 
> As always, much love to @ComeAfterMeJackRobinson for reviewing this and agreeing it was ready to unleash to the world.

The strains of “ _Oh Mio Bab Bino Caro_ ” from Puccini’s opera, Gianni Schicchi, suffused the sanctuary and intermingled with the sunlight streaming in through the stained glass windows. Gorgeous blooms of flowers looped with deep scarlet bows graced the altar, hung from doorways and draped along the pews. The passionate melody sent a hush throughout the room as the song’s expression of love so pure and strong amidst the surroundings of pettitness, feuds and strife flooded the expectant atmosphere. The music suddenly crescendoed and commanded everyone’s attention when they realised the bride had arrived.

She slowly moved inside the room and began her procession up the aisle all on her own in the absence of her father, which was just the way she preferred it for this significant day in her life. The pale gold of her simply-cut gown elegantly accentuated her beautiful figure and magnified the shine of her silky, dark hair. Foregoing the usual bouquet, she clasped two, fully-bloomed, dark red long-stemmed roses and glided her way towards the front and the man waiting for her there.

The lighting accentuated the handsome angles of his face as he watched her approach with what could be construed as an inscrutable expression by those who knew him less intimately. His eyes, however, betrayed glimpses of the fathomless emotions stored up deep inside that he only ever revealed to a select few. He thought back to earlier that morning when he had laughed to himself that he had never expected to find himself in front of an altar ever again. Returning to the moment, he focused his gaze on the one person, however, who had managed to crack the dam of his passionate reservoir. She watched him even now, a hint of a knowing smile on the edge of her dark red lips, which prompted the upper corner of his own to hitch up in response as they savoured their mutual secrets.

The music began to grow softer, signalling the end of the bride’s processional. The handsome man shifted suddenly, straightening his shoulders that stretched out the perfect cut of his evening jacket enticingly. He blinked slowly and then held out his arm in anticipation of this moment. She grasped his strong arm briefly as they both turned to face the front. The rest of the ceremony flowed on smoothly. There were the vows. The exchanging of the rings. The brief homily rendering the usual tenets of the holy state of matrimony. This was followed by the declaration of the couple’s union that was met with a roar of applause as the bride leaned in for her customary kiss amidst the flurry of cheers by the attendees.

All eyes remained glued on the couple as the bride turned with joy shining from her eyes as she again took the proffered arm of her partner who began to accompany her down the aisle from where she came, ducking showers of flower petals and rice being pelted at them. They emerged shortly outside the building and into the smattering of sunlight to loud cheers of well wishes. She waved happily at the crowd, showing off her new ring and basking in the well-wishes and attention, as he gazed down at her affectionately.

She in turn beamed at him, radiant with pure happiness lighting her features. Reaching up to cup her hands around his beautiful face, she tiptoed to her full height in order to place a tender kiss onto his cheek whilst whispering:

“I could never say it enough,” she smiled up at him. “But grazie, Gianni, for making me the happiest of women today!”

His lips tilted up in response. But before he could utter a word, a flood of all too familiar French perfume beckoned to him and he instinctively swivelled his head in search of its source.

“Go to her, Gianni,” Concetta released him gently with a little squeeze to his hand. He nodded at her before stepping away, the crowd of celebrants immediately swooping in to shower the bride with warm hugs and kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, you can now strike me off that naughty list and start breathing normally again...

She leaned against a great pillar and watched him approach amidst the new outpouring of well wishes from the crowd.

“ _Oggi una pioggia de fiori, Domani sorrisi di bimbi_!” came several jovial cries, followed by even more cheers and bursts of laughter as the bride blushed beautifully in response.

“Today, on the day of your wedding, there will be a shower of flowers, Tomorrow will appear with the smiles of many children,” she translated as he came nearer. He then took up a similar stance to her on the opposite of the solid column before looking up into the greying skies as she continued to watch the scene unfolding before them.

“There will most likely be showers all right, but of a different variety,” he commented. “I hope that won’t result in many children’s tears tomorrow.”

“Certainly not something I need to worry about,” she returned softly with a hint of her customary sauciness. He watched her thoughtfully, but made no further comment. She felt the heat of his gaze and eventually turned to stare back, her smile now bearing the full measure of her usual cheekiness whilst her tone carried her unique blend of teasing defiance.

“Having any regrets, Jack?”

“Perhaps,” he volleyed back swiftly without missing a beat of their typical banter. “I should have agreed when my tailor asked to let out the waist of my trousers during my recent fitting. How am I meant to enjoy all that pasta during the feast to come?”

She suddenly reached out to tug on his lapels and pulled him closer. “You don’t need your tailor to loosen your trousers, darling,” she breathed throatily for his ears alone whilst she trailed her nimble fingers under his jacket to circle his trim midsection...and dangerously lower. She grinned wickedly at the blush that stained his cheeks as he quickly glanced at the crowd and recovered himself.

“Perhaps another time, Miss Fisher,” he managed to respond. “In a more intimate setting?”

“Sounds inviting,” she purred. “For now, I’ll let you return to your new _bride_.”

“Proxy bride,” he corrected her. “Although, I suppose, I’m actually her ‘proxy groom’ to be precise.”

“Well, yes, so long as she remembers that you’re only on loan...temporarily,” Miss Fisher huffed in half-mocking effrontery. His smirk turned into an outright grin at her possessive tone.

“I’m pleased that Giuseppe was able to secure that business he dreamt about starting back in their home country,” Jack noted as he watched Concetta fondly.

“They wrote for months, didn’t they? I’m glad he finally proposed to her in the end after he had to return to Italy.”

“I’m sure he knew he would from the start, Miss Fisher,” Jack surmised, “but sometimes, it’s wiser to woo peaceably. And that can take time.”

“Speaking from experience, are we, Inspector?”

“The Bard is rarely wrong.”

“ _La prima e' Matrimonio, la seconda compania, la terza un'eresia,"_ she rattled off in reply, her mouth curving again into an impish smile.

“Do I even want to know?”

 _“_ It means: ‘The first woman you marry is your wife; the second a companion; the third, you have veered off course,’” she blinked up at him innocently.

His response left her rather breathless, slightly weak in the knees, and glad they were still standing next to the pillar although she opted to lean against the solid column of her partner instead afterwards.

“Too late,” he simply concluded, enjoying the dreamy expression still lingering on her features as he held her up. “I veered off course long ago without having to go through all this rigmarole again.”

“One never knows, Jack,” she informed him mysteriously. “Haven’t you ever heard that ‘third time’s a charm?'”

He gaped at her unexpected remark. But, instead of giving him a chance to reply, Phryne couldn’t resist lacing her fingers through the hairs on the nape of his neck to tug his head downward so she could press her lips firmly against his again. After another delicious interlude, she then reached out to straighten his bow tie before untucking her beaded handbag from under her arm. Fishing out a silk handkerchief, the lady detective tenderly removed the evidence of their stolen tete-a-tete moment.

“I’d better return you now whilst you’re still relatively decent and presentable, Inspector,” she declared with a wink. "Although, don't expect to stay that way for later."

Miss Fisher then wove her hand securely through her inspector’s arm and led him back towards the crowd so she could offer the new Mrs Rizzo her own well wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **End notes:** I came across this intriguing [article](https://www.sbs.com.au/yourlanguage/italian/en/article/2017/09/25/italian-proxy-brides-australias-forgotten-generation-female-migrants) about Australia’s “forgotten proxy brides” as I did some research for this fic, and naturally, gave it a MFMM twist for my fic. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
